Things Change
by YeroismyHero
Summary: Gloq Fiyeraba. Galinda dumps Fiyero after realizing she loves Boq. Fiyero gets mad at Elphaba and they somehow end up together. Just read the story
1. The Idea

Elphaba was settled cosily in her favourite spot by the window in the library reading her thick Life Sciences text book when suddenly she heard the creak of the heavy quoxwood doors and the clacking of high-heels on the hardwood, and before she even came into view Elphaba knew who it was.

"What brings you here Miss Galinda?" she asked nonchalantly not looking up from her textbook.

"Elphie! I'm glad I found you I never knew the library had so many books!" said the blonde exasperatedly she looked troubled and wore a frown that didn't suit her gentle features.

"What seems to be the matter, Glin?" she asked only half interested

"It's Bick!" she wailed throwing her hands up in the air and sitting next to her best friend with a 'whump'.

"_Boq" _she corrected before she went on, "since when has Boq's, well, anything concerned you?" she asked quite annoyed with Galinda's sudden concern.

"It didn't but in class this morning he didn't even notice when I tossed my hair!" she said quite shocked with the not-so-new information.

"And…" Asked Elphaba; obviously missing the point.

"And? And? Elphie, Bick doesn't like me anymore!" She said looking to her roommate in shock.

"Galinda" she began sweetly, "you're dating _Fiyero _not _Boq" _She reminded her blonde friend

"But elphhhieeeeee" she whined "he's supposed to like me that's just how it works!"

Elphaba sighed loudly and made to get up when she turned to the girl clad in pink and said "talk to him Galinda" she said simply

"OOHH! Great idea elphie!" she shouted getting 'shushed' by many, "oh no you stay elphie I didn't mean to interrupt you" she giggled and she skipped away and out the doors. Elphaba shook her head and sat back down and reopened her textbook.

Galinda skipped down the hallway quietly humming to herself, thinking of the best way to regain Boq's affection, now that she thought of it she wasn't entirely sure why she cared so much but she knew she did so off she was.

The blonde found Boq leaving his math class with Nessa.

"Hello Miss Nessarose, Boq!" She regarded the two happily.

"Good Afternoon Miss Galinda" Nessa greeted the grinning blonde

"Hello Miss Galinda "Boq replied calmly

"Boq might I have a word, alone?" Galinda eyed the brunette girl silently

"Of course Miss Galinda, Nessarose I'll return shortly" he told Nessa

They walked around the corner and Galinda's usually soft face turned stony and her tone became serious, she looked at Boq and began with less confidence than she'd expected.

"Boq," she started quietly "why don't you like me anymore?" she looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Miss Galinda, you always ignored me so I assumed you weren't interested and I just stopped trying" the munchkin explained

"Oh" she managed to squeak out, "Boq, I don't know why I feel like I need you attention but I do and well i...i…." Galinda stumbled over what she tried to say and against her better judgement she leaned in and kissed him, which he more than happily returned. She led him down the hallway to her dorm by his short, stripy tie.


	2. My Bick

Elphaba got up slowly and stretched out her legs before packing her books and heading out of the library and back to her dorm. When she got to the door she fumbled with her key before unlocking it and opening the door slowly, expecting her roommate to be asleep, what she found was quite the opposite. Galinda and Boq were quite heatedly making out and didn't seem to notice Elphaba standing there at all. The green girl back away slowly but the creaky door gave her away, the young couples' heads shot up, their cheeks flushed and they scooted away from each other.

"Oh, Hey Elphie! "Said the blonde shamelessly, "Elphie?" She asked afte Boq left

"Yes Glin?" Answered the lightly chuckling girl

"Don't tell Fiyero" she said finally "I won't, my pretty" answered Elphaba before rolling over and drifting off to sleep

Galinda knew that Elphaba wouldn't tell Fiyero but know she was asking herself: How was she gonna tell him?


	3. Your Fiyero

In Life Sciences Galinda sat on edge, Fiyero sat next to her trying to tune out Dr. Nikidik's ranting by tapping his pencil against the desk and humming something that ended up sounding like: 'sleeping through class….da da da da da….and trying not to droooool!'

Finally Galinda couldn't take anymore and blurted out "Fi-Fi, it's over! I love Boq now!" the entire class gasped at her odd outburst and even Dr. Nikidik stopped rambling for a moment. Fiyero stood there speechless, he knew he didn't love Galinda, but he didn't expect her to give up her social status just like that and especially for Boq, in fact it made him feel like an idiot, something he hadn't felt since that day with the lion cub, and couldn't help feeling the slightest bit angry. After class he caught up with her and she explained how Elphaba had talked her into it, he decided he was going to have a chat with a certain green girl.

He found the her nestled in the library where she usually sat reading silently and looking very peaceful.

"Hey, Thropp! What the hell?" he called disrupting many people. Her head popped up from her book and she sighed heavily before she replied.

"What would you like, Tiggular? Mad at gravity again?" she replied sarcastically before returning her gaze back to her book.

"Why did you 'encouragerize' Galinda to dump me?" he grumbled.

She stood up and glared directly into his eyes, it was hard for him to be cross with her when her large brown eyes were staring intently at him.

Elphaba realized how close they were and backed off a bit, looking shyly away.

_Kiss her, _a voice in Fiyero's head shouted. He took her hand in his, she looked up at him, startled, and he kissed her, she brought her hands up to his chest and tried to gently push him away. She finally gave in to him and snaked her slender, green, arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. _Not that girl, elphie, this is wrong! _Her conscience screeched but she ignored it, this felt so right; why couldn't she be happy?

"Galinda" she managed after a while, Fiyero stared into her eyes he knew this was wrong, too.

"I think we should talk to Galinda, I don't want to keep this from her" he said honestly

"That would be best" she looked up at him, wide eyed, he could see her worry and felt bad that he had brought her into this. He hoped she hadn't broken some kind of unspoken 'girl code'. But he couldn't say for sure.


	4. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

Elphaba shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and Fiyero cleared his throat loudly, earning them the attention of the two who were, yet again, making out.

"So I'll just be going…" said Fiyero at last turning to go, "oh and Goodnight Elphie" he kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door and heading down the hallway to the boys dormitories.

"It's a shame we keep meeting like this isn't it, shorty?" she cackled at Boq who flew past her to catch up with Fiyero.

"Did a Miss Elphaba have a fun time with a certain prince?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked in a very Elphaba-like way

"It depends on how Miss Galinda will react" the green girl answered sheepishly

"OH ELPHIE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she screeched bouncing with joy

"Galinda, volume, please" Elphaba begged unable to supress the grin that spread across her face

"Oh sorry, do you think people heard me?" asked the blonde

"People in Quox heard you" she scoffed at her bubbly roommate

"OH WHO CARES? You and Fiyero are so cute together!" she squeaked before absorbing the tall girl into a lung-squishing bear hug.

"So…you're not mad?" asked a slightly confused Elphaba

"Elphie, _I _dumped Fiyero….why would I be mad?" she giggled, "so, _did _you get a kiss?" she pressed earning her a playful smack on the arm

"Perhaps…" the green girl began smiling once again. She told Galinda how it happened and for the rest of the night the two girls chattered on about their boyfriends, and for once Elphaba felt like a normal girl with a normal life and a normal skin color.


	5. I Agreed to What!

The next day Elphaba found it very hard not to fall asleep in Dr. Nikidik's class; Galinda had kept her up all night wanting to hear details about her and Fiyero's kiss. She had almost peacefully settled herself in a way that looked like she was paying attention so she could close her eyes when a note hit her in the side of the head and she shot up in her seat immediately but upon hearing giggles from beside her she realised it was just her blonde friend looking for something to do.

_Hey Elphie! Have you noticed Fiyero today? He's been checking you out all class! You guys are officialifically together right?_

'**Checking me out'? I find that hard to believe, Glin….Um…. I suppose we **_**are **_**together.**

_*Squeals loudly* Oh Elphie don't be so mopey! I bet he hasn't stopped thinking about you since yesterday! That's so cute my elphie dating a prince! How romantific!_

**Why did you have to write that? I can hear your squealing fine from here T_T You really think so? ...wait…..**_**Your **_**Elphie?**

_Oops sorry hehehe I forgot your right here Of course I think that! Your Beautifical Elphie stop being so…..you. And yes you are my elphie._

Elphaba smiled before looking up and realizing class was over, she and Galinda left the room and Elphaba bit her lip upon seeing Nessarose sitting alone.

"Hey Elphie" Fiyero walked over, kissing her on the cheek

"So were dating just like that?" she turned to look at him

"Just like that" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Easier than I had imagined" she smiled as well. Elphaba turned to look at her sister again

"Nessie do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" she asked, her fretful tone quite obvious. Nessa chuckled slightly at her sister before replying with:

"Fabala, I'm fine, Master Avaric said he'd walk me" beamed Nessa as Avaric came running from the other hallway and smiled politely smiling and not even taking a stab at Elphaba's skin color. Elphaba was smiling foolishly at the two as he wheeled Nessa down the hall enjoying her little sister's happiness.

Elphaba was distracted for so long she hadn't noticed what people were saying to her she was just nodding in agreement and before she knew it Fiyero kissed her good bye and Boq to Galinda, but her daze was finally broken with a squeal.

"ELPHIE! I can't believificate you agreed to go on a double-date with me and Boq!' She screeched while skipping down the hallway!

"I did what?" the green girl stopped dead in her tracks.


	6. The Rain And It's Benefits

"Galinda I didn't even know what I was agreeing to!" Protested Elphaba once she was back in their dorm room, "I was focused on Nessa and Avaric! I don't trust him, you know?" Questioned Elphaba, desperately trying to change the subject, "but she looked so happy, and he looked so sincere" Finished the green girl hoping she could talk her roommate into taking her sister and Avaric instead.

"Elphie you agreed to this and I intend to hold you to your word!" The blonde girl replied, getting quite flustered at her best friend, "honestly my dear how can you be so anti-social? You're lucky you have Fiyero at least he doesn't mind you're… _moods_" Galinda finished, saucily. Elphaba rolled her eyes at this and plopped down on her bed. Taking her lead; Galinda did the same.

"Oh Elphie! Your look simply gorgeotious!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde after hours of 'Galinda-fying'.

"Now was that one 'Gorgeous' or 'Atrocious'?", Elphaba joked while examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silver eye shadow and a forest green lipstick (why Galinda had one she didn't want to know) among other things that she didn't know the names to, she thought it was excessive but Galinda 'insistified' it looked perfect and when it came to make up there was no use in arguing with Galinda.

"Elphie I've found the perfect dress for you!" exclaimed the blonde holding up a dark navy dress that glittered in the light from the window. The green girl didn't bother to protest; she simply snatched up the dress and trudged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. When the door finally opened Elphaba stepped out looking amazing, the dress dropped from her waist and pooled in a midnight blue right around her feet.

"So… It looks okay?" Elphaba questioned awkwardly at the blonde whose eyes looked ready to bulge out of her head.

"Okay? OKAY? Elphie you look amazing! Fiyero's gonna DIE!" she shouted in mock outrage at her roommate who was now blushing furiously. Minutes later Galinda returned from the bathroom in a short peach-coloured dress with champagne coloured accessories and had her hair swept up in a messy bun that somehow still seemed perfect on the small blonde.

A knock on the door told them the boys were waiting for them. Galinda opened up the door when she saw Boq she grinned broadly and planted a kiss on his cheek which made the munchkin grin as well. Fiyero stood in the doorway just a little behind Boq wearing a goofy grin that made Elphaba suppress the urge to slap him.

He held out his arm for her and she took it, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You look beautiful tonight, no gorgeous, no- wait, stunning?" Fiyero decided, looking caringly at Elphaba who's eyes were trained to the floor but felt his searing gaze on her, she peaked up desperately for Galinda as help but she and Boq were up ahead giggling and enjoying themselves.

"Thank you" she managed, having never been complimented by anyone other than Galinda. Fiyero reached out and gently brought her chin so theirs eyes met, the green girl smiled shyly and took his hand as the exited the heavy double doors of Crage Hall.

As the group walked down the sidewalk Fiyero held Elphaba back and lead her in the opposite direction, Galinda and Boq, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Fiyero, where are we going? Galinda and Boq are going to-"

"They're going to be just fine" Fiyero interrupted before turning her around so she could see the secluded clearing they were standing in.

"Fiyero is this where we…"

"Released the lion cub? Why yes it is" he finished with a childish grin

"This is going to be a long night if you keep finishing my sentences" she warned, smiling.

Fiyero lead her across the clearing where a blanket was placed delicately across the grass and an oakhair picnic basket anchored it from the breeze. He unloaded the basket filled with what he knew to be her favourite foods, they ate, making small talk, sharing a few laughs, and enjoying each other's presence.

A bolt of lightning forked the sky signalling rain, thunder cracked somewhere in the distance. Elphaba whimpered at the noise.

"I _can't _be inrain" she mumbled clutching Fiyero's arm.

He chuckled slightly, she looked so cute when she was frightened, and he decided to play around a bit.

"I'll save you fair maiden!" he announced theatrically

"Fiyero, my Hero! She said playing along

He scooped her up into his arms wedding style and spun her around, looking into her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on her lips that sent chills all through her, or maybe that was the wind.

"Fiyero, you're not planning on carrying me all the way to Crage hall are you? She asked cautiously

"No dear, it's nearly an hour away…I couldn't have my elphie sick now could i?" he replied, Elphaba winced at the nickname, "we'll have to make due out here" he finished, spotting a cave ahead.

They sat in the mouth of the cave waiting for the storm to cease, it didn't seem likely. Elphaba sat with Fiyero nuzzling into his neck; he cradled her like a child. When she shivered he draped his coat over her and kissed her hair, she craned her neck to look at him uttering a 'thank you' and smiled gently. Fiyero kissed her, and kissed her, again and again until he was almost out of breath. Her arms had snaked themselves around his neck and she rested her head there. He leant down and whispered 'Fae' into her ear, she smiled, 'Yero, my hero' she whispered back.

It was midnight when the rain stopped, Elphaba had fallen asleep in Fiyero's arms, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the light of the moon highlighting her features, and giving the illusion that her skin glowed. He carried her back to Crage hall, Galinda was worried sick.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR WHERE WERE YOU!" she huffed as he stepped into her dorm; setting the green girl gently on the bed.

"Well Miss Glinda" he began, pronouncing her name wrong because he knew it bothered her, "Elphaba and I seemed to have gotten…..would you believe me if I told you we got into a cart chase with the gale force?" he asked innocently playing his best puppy-dog look; hoping to get him out of trouble with the small, angry blonde.

"No I don't think I would, _Fifi_" she smirked using his old pet name.

"Well I'd best be going, tell Elphie goodnight for me" he shouted while rushing out the door. Galinda sighed and snuggled into her bed, '_boys are so stupid'_, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Unfairness

_Stupid, but amazing. _She corrected herself the next morning upon finding a bouquet of pink roses outside her door.

It wasn't until ten minutes later she noticed her roommate staring angrily at her life sciences text book.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked in a quiet, soothing voice. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly at her friend who was now breathing heavily and staring icily out the window. "I'm just thinking about Doctor Dillamond, it's just so unfair that he was fired just because he didn't agree with the wizard!" she was standing by now and throwing her arms wildly in the air.

"Oh Elphie! I'm sure he would be honoured to know how much you care. Oh I know!" Galinda bounced up and down on the bed, " Since Doctor Dillamond had his own special way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage I will no longer be known as GAlinda but as simply Glinda"

This made Elphaba smile. He _would _be honoured, Elphaba thought after calming down a bit.

"Good." Stated Glinda after Elphaba had composed herself. "We have a group date with our 'Charmed Circle'" Glinda used air quotations as she said this and the green girl groaned.

Later, Glinda informed the group of her name change and they all congratulated her on her thoughtfulness.

They all walked as a merry group to the small café outside Shiz grounds. Fiyero and Elphaba, and Glinda and Boq walked up ahead. Every few minutes Elphaba looked back to check on Nessa and Avaric.

"Their fine Fae," Fiyero placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled apprehensively.

"I know Yero, it just feels like he's up to something" she sighed, looking back at him but he didn't seem to notice, as he was engaged in conversation with Nessa. Her eyes sparkled as she talked and something Avaric said made her giggle and he stopped wheeling Nessa.

He leaned down to try and kiss her but she scowled and said something, her words were clear; No. Avaric didn't realise Elphaba and Fiyero were still watching them.

"Avaric!" she shouted at him rushing to her sister's side, "she said 'No' you greasy, tail-chasing,-"

"I'm sorry to have offended both of you" He bowed his head slightly to Elphaba, "My intentions with your sister were only of the best" He kneeled down and kissed Nessa's hand, which made her blush.

"The best intentions…" Elphaba mimicked at Avaric when Nessa wasn't listening

"Listen green bean, really I mean no harm to Nessa" she eyed him shadily

"sure…" she said sarcastically

Just then, a cart going at a ridiculous speed dashed around the corner, and through a puddle which splashed Avaric. He made an obscene gesture in the direction of the cart. Glinda and Nessarose gasped, Fiyero and Boq were trying (and failing) to supress their laughter, and Elphaba just smirked.

When they got there everybody had a great time, save Elphie's occasional cruel joke at Avaric's expense.

They returned to Crage Hall and sat in the lobby talking and laughing.

"Hey Glin, before I forget, I think I'm going to ask Horrible Morrible when she wants us to make up that sorcery class we missed" she said casually getting up from the love seat where her and Fiyero snuggled. Fiyero pouted as she walked calmly down the hallway and around the corner.

"Poor Fabala" Nessa commented, "I don't know why she can't let me be happy"

"Let me talk to her, my Rose" he suggested going down the same hallway she had.

He caught her coming out of Morrible's office.

"What do you want Avaric?" she scowled at him

"I have come to speak to you by request of Miss Nessarose" he stated

"Cut the crap Av, what do you want? Or did you piss her off already?" she questioned him

"Why do you keep questioning my relationship with your sister?" he was almost yelling, and getting very frustrated.

"Because you use girls and if you use my sister I can promise that I will make you incapable of having babies" she growled

She wouldn't believe anything he said, he could have told her his name was Avaric and she wouldn't have believed him, but that last statement threw all his frustration out in the open he wanted to smack her but he chose a worse option.

He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers, she squirmed trying to get away from him but he was much stronger. She tried to cry out but his mouth on hers prevented any noise from escaping, she slapped him as hard as she could, the mark of her hand already starting to show up but that made him angrier, he pushed her to the floor and pushed his hand up her skirts. He gripped her hair and violently and pulled her head back. Her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor. She let out a sob as he entered her.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be such a little bitch", he finished quickly then left. She curled up against the wall and cried, the tears burning her face, no one heard her sobs.

Back at the lobby it was getting late and there was still no sign of Elphaba or Avaric. Nessa was close to tears but allowed Glinda to take her to her room. Boq assured Fiyero that Elphie probably just went back to her room but he went to look for her anyway.

Fiyero went to Elphaba's room before checking anywhere else but Glinda confirmed that she had yet to return to their room. He then went down the hallway by Morrible's office to find her holding her knees to her chest and crying uncontrollably.

"Fae!" he ran to her side and wrapped her up in his arms, "What happened, Fae?" he asked gently. She tried to explain but she only cried more holding onto him. When she had calmed down she told him what happened and broke into another fit of sobs. Fiyero knew two things: Avaric was getting his ass-kicked and he loved this crying green girl. A lot.

Elphaba fell asleep in his arms and he carried her back to her dorm, she was lighter than she looked, and she looked fairly light, he didn't want to leave her alone but he knew she had Glinda.

The petite blonde was relieved when Fiyero knocked on the door holding her roommate, but the grimace he wore made her worried. When she asked what was wrong he said she'd have to talk to Elphaba, it was only fair.


	8. Consequences

**So…..I've decided that this is a little more bookverse than I intended in the beginning so bear with me. Also, someone who reviewed on a different story was unsure as to what a Tik-Tok creature/man/whatever was…well if you have read the book you should know quite well and if not…I suppose it's similar to a robot I tried to make this chapter longer. I changed the rating because there's LOTS of swearing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**~YIMH**

_Avaric loomed over her with a wicked grin;_ _he chuckled when Elphaba shivered in fear. She scooted herself against the wall and kicked at him as he approached, alas, he was much stronger than her. She cried out._

Elphaba woke up with a start. She saw Glinda standing worriedly over her and could barely make out Fiyero sitting in a corner looking worried. She must have had a bad dream.

"What….Fiyero…dream…..?" she mumbled confusedly, before she noticed the unmistakable pain between her thighs and the events of the previous night came flooding back.

Glinda sat on her bed beside her and gave her a hug before she spoke. "Elphie, I don't know what happened last night, but you had a bad dream. A _really _bad dream, in fact you nearly woke up the whole floor" Glinda chuckled nervously

Elphaba decided it was only fair to tell her roommate and best friend what had happened.

"Glinda…" she began a little unsure of how to start, eventually the story spilled out and by the end the green girl was shuddering in the arms of her prince.

"Oh Elphie!" began the blonde; sympathetic and upset. "We've got to tell Morrible! This can't go unpunished!" insisted an outraged Glinda.

"That old Carp won't care!" shouted Elphaba; louder than she had intentioned. Fiyero reached for her hand but she swatted it away and scampered out of his lap. The room was silent, save Elphie's pacing. After a while of silent pacing the young sorceress sat back down and drew her knees to her chest.

"Fae…" He reached out for her again but she turned her back to him and rested her forehead on her knees.

"I'm fine Yero, really" She insisted unconvincingly. Fiyero brought her back into his arms anyway and was surprised when she didn't fight or argue but instead just collapsed against his chest.

"So Elphie" Glinda felt awkward watching her Ex-Boyfriend and Best Friend snuggling in front of her, "I'm going to go talk to Nessa" She scurried out the door.

"Oh Oz Nessa!" Elphaba sat up straight. "Fiyero, what about Nessa? After Boq finally left her for Glinda she saw Avaric as her saviour! She'll never forgive me!"

"Forgive you? For something you had no control over? Look at me" He grabbed her by the shoulders, rather roughly in Elphaba's opinion, "Elphaba, Avaric raped you and you're worried about your sister?"

"That's because it was my fault!"

"How?"

"Because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be the way she is! And if I wasn't green then maybe I would blend in, maybe Avaric would have just left me alone!" she cried out.

Fiyero did the only thing he could and kissed her firmly, passionately. She melted into his touch and for the longest time the just lay there in each other's arms.

Avaric groaned as he woke up, he had the worst headache and he couldn't figure out why Pfannee was lying next to him. He got up and slouched into the bathroom where he splashed icy water onto his face, and then began to remember the damage he had done in his anger-ridden state.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly

He rushed out the door leaving a confused and hung-over Pfannee behind.

Glinda trotted down the hallway to Nessa's room, she stared at the door a moment before knocking and wasn't overly surprised when the fragile girl opened the door in tears.

"Nessa! What's happened!" asked Glinda worriedly knowing that Elphaba would want to be the one to tell her sister about last night.

"Avaric came by",_ sob_, "and said" _sob "_we should just be friends!" she wailed to Glinda who could only sit and be her shoulder to cry on. After a while, when she had calmed down, she began to speak again:

"I don't even know why he did it! He said something about me probably hating him already! I haven't the slightest clue what he means!" she said more exasperatedly than sad this time.

Glinda wanted to say something comforting but she could only sit there and awkwardly hold her best friend's sobbing sister.

"Fiyero, I don't know about this, what if Morrible thinks it's my fault too?" protested the green girl worriedly

"Fae, everything will be fine. You _know _this wasn't your fault what's the worst that can happen?" Elphaba could think of about a million things that could go horribly wrong, but she shut her mouth and kept walking.

The couple sat outside Madame Morrible's office waiting for Grommetik, The head's personal Tik-Tok creature, to bring them into her office.

The thing came rolling on awkward, rusting wheels and escorted them into her office. They came into a spacious room with wine-colored paint and the heads of game animals lined that the walls. Elphaba wondered if they were _Animals._

"Miss Elphaba, Master Fiyero, What brings you here today?" She asked in her drawling, fish-like way.

"A matter of great importance, Madame" Said Fiyero Protectively, Elphie stayed quiet.

"Explain yourself"

"How can I put this delicately?" The prince looked to Elphaba hoping for some help in explaining this, after all this had happened to _her._

"Avaric…..erm…he _violated _Elphaba" He stated awkwardly

"Well Master Tiggular I see your and Miss Thropp's problem, however seeing as there is only one week until the students are released for spring I cannot enforce any punishment until after the Two-Week break for the spring holidays. Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba, Good Day." She addressed the students before leaving through a different door from the one they had entered.

"Good Day" Fiyero growled almost as an afterthought. "Don't worry Fae, Something will be done about this" He said helping her stand.

"Fae, you haven't said anything the whole time, what's wrong?" he asked getting worried again.

"I…I need to talk to Nessa!" she stuttered before rushing past him down the hall. He let her go, she would be with her sister for a while, he was going to talk to Avaric.

Elphie Scrambled down the halls to her younger sister's dorm knowing this wouldn't be easy.

She took a deep breath before knocking loudly on her door. The green student was surprised when it was Glinda who answered.

"Oh, Hey Glin… is my sister in here?" she asked a little less uneasy knowing her best friend was here.

"Hi Elphie! How did things with Fishy go? Yea, she's in here" She said casually

"She said we couldn't do anything about it until after Spring Break….does...Um...does Nessa know?" she said lowering her voice

"No….but she's a little heartbroken, Avaric dumped her" Glinda replied, "I've been with her all morning she keeps talking about how the

Unnamed God will punish him or some crap" the blonde said sounding bored and annoyed

Elphaba chuckled, "That's Nessa, So is she really mad?" she asked. Galinda didn't say anything but stepped out of the doorway motioning for her to come in.

"Nessie?"

"The Unnamed God will smite him for breaking the heart of his most devout servant!" Elphaba rolled her eyes, but remembered how serious the task on-hand was.

"Nessie, um I need to tell you something, about Avaric, you won't like it but you have a right to know…" So for the third time that day she told about how Avaric proved how much of a pig he was and violated her trust.

Fiyero was pissed. And that was an understatement. He needed to find Avaric and give him a piece of his mind. He caught sight of him in the courtyard flirting with ShenShen and Milla.

"Avaric!" He shouted anger bubbling inside of him.

"Hey buddy!" said the tall boy nonchalantly before signalling the ladies away.

"What's wrong with you? How the fuck could you do that to Elphaba?" He clenched and unclenched his fists at an attempt to keep himself from hitting him.

"What's wrong with me? You should be thanking me, _Yero, _I broke her in for you" Avaric smirked

"You bastard!" Fiyero punched Avaric square in the face causing blood to pour from his nose. He tried to throw a punch back at the prince but Fiyero kicked him in the groin making him stumble and fall to the ground. Fiyero stood over him victoriously but Avaric still had some fight in him. He kicked the winkie in the Shin to buy him time to get up. The fight went on.

"How could you!" screeched Nessa; heartbroken.

"How could i? Your boyfriend raped me and you're trying to pin the blame on me? Nessa he is a pig! He was always a pig!"

"Rape? You harlot I bet you led him on!" the pious girl accused.

Elphaba smacked her across the face. "I hope you die alone" was all that was uttered before she ran out of the room.

Glinda shot Nessa a look of pity before she chased after her roommate. Elphie ran down the hallway trying to find her boyfriend, _he was right; _she thought bitterly, _this wasn't my fault_.

Her and Glinda saw a crowd and ran into the courtyard where the fight was taking place. It looked like Fiyero was winning.

"Fiyero!" shouted Elphie, horrified at how much blood there was. The boys didn't stop. Glinda was screaming, students shouted at who they wanted to win, Elphaba tried to stop this. They weren't listening to her, she didn't think, she just tackled Fiyero at an attempt to stop the violence. The boys stopped immediately at the interception, shocked, though Fiyero didn't mind having Elphaba on top of him, it didn't last long because she slapped Fiyero and started lecturing him on how violence won't solve anything. She stopped talking when she noticed his wounds and quickly scrambled off his chest. Fiyero shakily got up, the crowd had dispersed and only Glinda and Avaric watched the two.

"You could have been hurt, Oz, you **are **hurt!" scolded Elphaba trying to stay calm. The couple walked to the infirmary, the green woman shot Avaric a glare before continuing on. Glinda haughtily turned her nose up at Avaric before following her friends.

"The doctor says it's nothing major and he'll be fine in a few days" said Elphaba walking toward the blonde, sitting down.

"That's good! Say, what time is it?" prattled Glinda

"Uh…I think its two fifteen, why?"

"Shiz, I'm supposed to meet Boq for lunch in fifteen minutes, I gotta run send Fi-Fi my best wishes!" Glinda blurted, running out the door.

Elphaba walked back into Fiyero's hospital room, he was awake looking bored.

"They're keeping me here until tomorrow" sighed the prince

"Well Yero I'd bring you some books but we both know they'd be of no use to you" she joked lovingly

A tall Gillikinese man walked into the room, he had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, and his voice was friendly as he began to speak.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Meppins but you can call me Jemsey if you'd like!" He shook Elphaba's hand kindly before continuing, "Mister Tigelaar I need to check your pulse to make sure your heart beat is regular, would you mind taking your shirt off for me?"

"Sure" replied Fiyero unbuttoning his shirt that was stained with his and Avaric's blood, revealing sapphire blue diamond tattoos all down his chest and further. Elphaba just stared; Fiyero was handsome before but this just magnified it. The doctor checked his pulse and left the room leaving the young couple alone. Fiyero put his shirt back on awkwardly; embarrassed.

"No don't!" Elphaba reached out her hand stopping him, "They're beautiful"

"Uh…it's a tradition in the Vinkus they mark that I'm a prince, I've never really liked them"

She ran her hand down his chest and down the ripples that were his abs. She sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and kissed him deeply, he pulled her closer, flush to his chest. He began to unbutton her blouse but she gently pulled away.

"Yero…" she whispered into his ear, "I should go, Yero, Galinda will be worried soon"

"I know Fae" they kissed one last time before she left.

The path from the infirmary back to her dorm was a bit longer than she had remembered and she was hoping it wouldn't rain, she wasn't properly protected. She made it to her dorm without hazard and opened the door expecting Glinda to be sleeping it had to be at least one in the morning. Instead she found the blonde and the munchkin making out, again.

"Really guys, really? Boq has a dorm room too" she sighed plopping down on her bed and opening a thick, dusty book, "Don't mind me I'm just going to be reading…" They just stared at her like deer (or Deer) caught in headlights. Boq got up awkwardly and left for the third time if Elphaba was counting correctly. She cackled at Glinda who was looking very embarrassed.

"Elphie I'm sor-"

"Just go to sleep Glin" she threw a pillow at her roommate and blew out the candle before she rolled over and fell asleep.

**6 Days Later….**

Elphaba had finished packing her things for the spring holidays. She was facing the window reading a documentary about the Animal banns; she hadn't been actually reading for a while, just staring out the window loathing herself for being able to hit her innocent sister, she knew Nessa was a fragile girl and no matter how many times she re-thought her actions, they couldn't be justified. The door creaked, she pretended her book was interesting even though it was probably Glinda, she jumped when they spoke.

"Put the book down, Fae, I know you're not reading" he smirked at her

"I am so reading! This happens to be a very interesting documentary about the recent Animal Banns" she insisted confidently

"Fae, that's our maths textbook, and it's upside down" he said turning the book right-side up, he then pointed to the floor "_That's_ a 'very interesting documentary' about Animal Banns" he chuckled making air quotes. She huffed but he knew she wasn't really mad.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently placing a hand on her back

"I still feel dreadful about how I hit Nessie, I'm not sure if I can face my father tomorrow with that and the recent….incident" Elphaba didn't like to talk much about what had happened with Avaric, and because she was better known outside her small circle of friends as 'green bean' no one really asked.

"Well maybe I can take your mind off that. Would you like to come to Kiamo Ko for the summer holidays?" he looked at her hopefully

"Kiamo Ko?" Elphie looked confused

"Oh! Right….that's our summer home we don't go often but I think you'd like it"

"Wow, honestly I wanted to ask you the same about Munchkinland perhaps we can squeeze in both? It won't be fun but…my father would like to meet you, we'll talk more after the break"

"Good" Fiyero said contentedly, "Don't worry, Nessa is a big girl I'm sure a little jolt from the Unnamed God wouldn't hurt" he was joking but he knew that even after almost a week the sisters hadn't talked at all.

They sat together enjoying their last day before spring holidays tore them temporarily apart. After a while Fiyero spoke again.

"What's your favourite kind of flower?" asked the prince, somewhat random.

Elphaba thought for a while. "Poppies" She answered decidedly, "I've always liked poppies"

"Poppies? They suit you" Fiyero smiled before frowning slightly "As much as I don't want to leave the cosiness that is the book I'm sitting on, I should go, I haven't started packing"

"Really? Fiyero, leaving something until last minute? No!" she said sarcastically walking towards the door with him. He gave her a loving kiss before walking down the grey-ish carpets of Shiz that lead to the boy's dorms. Elphaba got comfortable again and was surprised when she heard another visitor enter the room. Still expecting Glinda she didn't look up, but upon hearing not feet but wheels resisting against the carpet of her dorm she tried harder not to look.

The silence was thick in the room.

"Fabala, would you help me with a few things in my dorm, Avaric had promised to help me but I think we both know how that ended up" The petite chestnut-haired girl said at an attempt to break the ice.

Elphaba looked up quickly making Nessa jump a bit, flinch at her, she wanted to apologise but Fiyero was right and Nessarose shouldn't be babied so much anymore.

"Sure, Nessie"

Elphaba wheeled her down the hallway in awkward silence, and things didn't change when they arrived at her dorm. There was a stack of hat boxes atop her wardrobe and with her obvious ailment, poor Nessa couldn't reach. Once again she was the first to break the silence.

"I won't tell father, you know" Elphaba looked at her sister in surprise, "I'm sorry Fabala, I would have done the same thing in your situation, it's truly horrendous what happened to you, again, I'm sorry" Nessa looked sincerely at her sister hoping she could feel her regret at calling her a harlot (and multiple other things after she had left)

"Th…Thanks Nessa" she stuttered, slightly surprised but reached down and embraced her little sister into a warm hug anyway. At the same time Glinda and Boq were walking down the hall and because the door was still open, Glinda peered in at the sisters sharing a sentimental moment and squealed.

"Yay! You two are talking again!" and, as if on que, both Thropp sisters rolled their eyes at the ecstatic blonde.

The next day Glinda made a teary goodbye pulling her Elphie tightly into a warm bear hug. She promised to write, Elphaba rolled her eyes and reminded her it was only two weeks to which the blonde wailed, "I know, that's what makes it so sad!"

Frexspar rolled in on a regal carriage suited to the governor. Elphaba helped her crippled sister into the carriage before turning to hug Glinda again, she was getting mildly worried; Fiyero had yet to say goodbye. _Speak of the devil; _thought the green woman as Fiyero came rushing aroundthe corner, slipping, falling, and walking calmly up to her extending a bouquet of ruby red poppies.

"Fae, sorry I wasn't here earlier, long story" he said panting for breath before holding her by the waist and kissing her deeply and lovingly, then he held her to his chest and whispered,

"I'll miss you" before kissing her again, she laughed

"Fiyero please my father can see us!" the green girl blushed a deep emerald but hugged him again anyway. He too, promised to write her every chance he got and she didn't doubt it.

She ruefully climbed into the carriage beside her sister, and, contradicting what she had told Glinda she felt herself becoming teary eyed as the hallowed halls of Shiz rolled out of sight.

"Elphaba, who was that boy?" Frexspar asked his oldest daughter, curious and angry.

"Fiyero…" answered Elphaba, shortly.

"Don't play word games with me, girl, you know what I'm asking"

"My boyfriend" replied Elphaba shortly

"Oh" Any ozian who wasn't blind could see that Frex wasn't fond of his daughter, but this answer came as quite a shock. Yes, he had seen them kiss, he had seen the passion in their eyes, but hearing it be said made his head spin. Sweet Melena would have been proud of their girl, but he just realized now, seventeen years after her death, how much his two little girl were growing up.

The ride was boring. The landscape changed from the hustle and bustle of Shiz-Town to the dull browns and yellows of Munchkinland farmsteads.

Yes, decided Elphaba, this would be a long Two weeks.


	9. There were never more devoted sisters

The governor's carriage rolled over the smooth cobblestones in the driveway of the Thropp house. Frexspar strolled up to the door and swung it open while Elphaba assisted Nessarose out of the carriage, she wheeled her little sister through the doorway and into her bedroom on the first floor (for obvious reasons) to freshen up. She helped her into a clean dress and brushed her chestnut hair. They then walked (and rolled) into the sitting area to catch up with their father.

"My beautiful Nessarose, how has the semester been for you so far?" his swampy green eyes sparkled with genuine interest towards his favourite daughter.

"Wonderful! I've made so many new friends, like Boq and Glinda….the 'Ga' is silent, and Fiyero, and… _Avaric" _she finished tensely giving her sister a pitiful look. This didn't go unnoticed by Frex.

"And Elphaba, I trust you've been keeping well with your studies" he asked stiffly

"I have" came her reply.

The room was tense, before Frex; changing the subject, said, "I forgot to grab today's mail on the way in, I'll go get it now" he left the room, the sisters looked at each other.

"You have to tell him sometime, Fabala" Nessa reasoned

"I highly doubt he would even care!" She spat, suddenly angry.

The governor returned with a stack of three or four letters in one hand and a newspaper under the other arm, he sat down on their musty, decorative couch across from his daughters flipping through the mail. He mumbled as he looked, "Bill, bill, junk, oh! This is from Nessarose!" he smiled at her, she looked nervous; she forgot about that letter, she sent it before her and Elphaba made up. Nessa looked pale, even more so than usual. Her older sister noticed and assumed what was written in the letter; she too paled considerably.

"Uh….Nessa! You look so…..pale, I should take you to your room to rest" stuttered the green girl trying to distract her father from the mail

"Nessa! Are you alright? Do you feel faint? Should I come with you?" asked a worried Frex

"It's alright father, Fabala can take care of me" chirped the youngest Thropp

"Very well, I'll be in my study should you need me" said Frex walking casually up the stairs to his study. Elphie wheeled her down the hall and into her room. The walls were painted a pale sunny yellow that suited the younger girls' personality. Romances novels and knick-knacks lined the shelves and girlish dresses were hung neatly in a large wardrobe. Her jewelled shoes lay at the foot of her bed. Elphaba sighed, breaking the silence.

"What's in the letter, Nessa?"

"I'd think you would know" the girl replied, crossing her arms and looking away from her sister.

"Nessa you're not helping me here!" Elphaba huffed exasperatedly

"I suppose I could try to get the letter away from him" Nessa sighed

"Thank you, Nessie. You know what this means to me" Elphie embraced her sibling

"Anything for you Fabala" Nessa agreed, ringing a bell on the table expecting a servant to come to her aid but instead her father walked briskly into the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked fretfully

"Fine father, I was just a bit lightheaded from traveling. I just wanted some assistance upstairs hoping I might spend some time with you in your study!" she lied convincingly.

"Of course, dear!" he replied wheeling her out of the room, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts. She waited a few minutes after they left before ascending the stairs into the attic where her room was.

The musty space barely left enough room for the green one to stand so she slumped down onto her bed, which was really just a mattress and a few tattered blankets on the floor. She was reading her history text book when a horrible thought came to mind. She immediately started writing a letter to Fiyero, scars on her face marked the tracks where her tears were and most of the ink on the page was smeared and blurred but she sent the letter anyway, express, addressing the envelope to Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus; Fiyero's summer home.

Nessarose tried to engage her father in some kind of long, unionist conversation to distract him from the mail. It was failing. Badly. So, she tried to convince him the letter was irrelevant, but he insisted he would keep it and add it to his collection of her letters (which Nessa thought was stupid). So, as a very last hope she tried to take the letter when he wasn't looking but to no avail.

Finally, he said, "My, My, Nessa it's later than I thought! I'll call your sister to prepare you for bed"

"Yes Father" she said defeated, knowing her sister would be in a lot of trouble (for no good reason) very soon. Frexspar rang a bell and within a minute Elphaba was there, wheeling her sister away to help her get dressed for bed.

Once they were in the security of Nessarose's room, Elphaba spoke up, "Did you get the letter?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Fabala I just couldn't get it away from him!" Her guilt betrayed her in her voice.

"It's alright Nessie, you tried your best" She said lifting her into bed and pulling up the covers. "Sweet dreams, my pretty" She kissed her little sister on the forehead and left the room.

"Elphaba" boomed her father's voice from his study, she braced herself. He had just read the letter. She walked into the door of his study waiting for the scolding.

"Elphaba what is the meaning of this?" he asked angrily pointing at Nessa's letter

"Father I..." she started but was cut off

"You what? Decided to sleep around and seduce you sister's boyfriend?" he said lividly. Nessarose could hear their quarrel from her bedroom, they were loud. _Very _loud. She propped herself up on her elbows and listened; silently cheering for her big sister.

"Sleeping around? Avaric was a pig to begin with then he decides to try and hurt my little sister? So you think it's completely my fault that he forced himself on me? It's my fault that because Nessa has terrible taste in men that I was _raped?_" she started shouting; doing anything to annoy him

Nessa heard her from her room; she had to admit that one hurt a little bit. She could almost hear her father flinch from there.

"You…..what…?" he stuttered

"You heard me" she smirked

"Oh, but don't worry I made sure Nessa was okay. That's all that's important, right?" she spat bitterly before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The old man sat down in his desk chair and put his face in his hands. He knew deep, deep down somewhere he loved his eldest child but that love had been covered by grief of the death of Melena. Part of him couldn't bring himself to look at his eldest; she looked almost identical to her mother. He had been able to disguise that as disgust to her green skin. One would think this would make him kinder to Elphaba, but it only made him bitterer.

Fiyero had been having a rather boring summer and was hoping for a letter from Elphaba sometime soon and was overjoyed when one came in the mail about half way into the summer. He eagerly opened it up expecting news about her summer and greetings from Nessarose and Boq. Instead he was greeted by a page blotted with ink and water marks.

Only four words were legible: What if I'm pregnant?


	10. Love Blossoms

That was not what Fiyero had been expecting in a letter from his girlfriend, but he couldn't act like the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He felt nauseous at the thought of it. He threw down the letter and walked out of the room.

The break had flown by expectedly quickly as the temperature became hotter and the fields of Munchkinland farmsteads became greener. The Thropp sister boarded the train to Shiz University. The emerald farmland was replaced by the thriving nightlife of Shiz-Town.

Fiyero had gotten to Shiz four days earlier and was at the train station awaiting Elphaba's arrival. Nessarose and a servant were one of the first to be let off because or her wheel chair; but Fiyero didn't really notice her. The rest of the people on the train rushed out in a disorderly fashion. Elphaba was the very last person off the train. She didn't expect to see Fiyero there but as soon as she saw him she dropped her suitcase and ran into his arms, he picked her up and swung her around. She hugged him tighter to her and whispered into his ear, "I'm not pregnant"

She could feel him smile. He held her at arm's length so he could look at her, they were both smiling, and he hugged her to him again. Finally he confessed what he had been wanting to for a while, "I love you"

He could feel her tense up at his words, but she relaxed again, "I love you, too", she responded before kissing him sweetly on the lips. They walked back her dorm room where they were met by Glinda. She didn't jump to hug her in a rib-crushing embrace, nor did she squeal 'Elphie!' at the sight of her, in fact she looked rather worried and upset.

"Glinda?"

"Elphie, something's happened"

"What? What happened?" The green girl asked worriedly

"It's Avaric. He's…" She hesitated, "He's dead"


	11. The Claiming of one's Soul

"What?" asked Elphaba in disbelief, and even Fiyero who had been zoning out took notice and gasped.

"Apparently he was at a bar with some….questionable women... and he over dosed on some pills." Responded the blonde solemnly

"Well at least he lived up to everyone's expectations. When did it happen?" asked Elphaba casually placing her bags on her bed and motioning for Fiyero to sit next to her.

"Elphie! That's a wicked thing to say!" gasped Glinda at her friend's remark but sighed, "about a week ago"

"Did you really expect him to live any longer than twenty-five? He's a filthy pig and I'm glad he died that way!" sneered Elphaba with more venom than she realised she was feeling.

"There's a memorial tonight, I think we should go" said the smaller girl quietly

"Fine, but only for you…and maybe Nessa. I can't imagine that she'll take the news well, but someone has to break it to her and I suppose she would prefer it to be me" sighed the verdant woman making to get up, "does anyone want to come with and watch the fit Nessa will throw?" she chuckled darkly, apparently not feeling very kind today.

"Elphie, promise me you'll break the news softly" asked Glinda taking her best friend's hand

"I know, Glin. I don't really want her to be in any pain, I should hope she isn't after what he did, but we're past that now, right?" sighed Elphaba opening the door, "I'll be back before long"

Nessa took the news unblinkingly and uttered a small prayer that the Unnamed God might have mercy on his soul, something, something, something, Elphaba wasn't sure; she had tuned out after that. Her sister agreed to accompany them to the memorial.

The sky darkened as the small group made their way to Shiz's central park, where the memorial was taking place. A respectably large crowd had gathered dropping flowers and such around a picture of Avaric. The group stood near the back listening to a unionist minister pray for him; the body wasn't found. He was in an alley somewhere. Everyone was crying, even Fiyero found himself shedding some silent tears for the man he used to call a friend. Elphaba's face was dry, no tears to shed. She spat on the ground beside her and left before the minister had finished speaking.

The skies opened up and drained themselves upon the crowd. The Unnamed God was finally claiming the soul of the man whose body wasn't found. No one had looked.


	12. Bad Begginings

"Elphie!" gasped Glinda stepping into their dorm, "where did you go?"

"Well I definitely didn't come back to our dorm? I must have gone the library" grumbled Elphaba sarcastically

"Okay I worded that the wrong way. _Why _did you go?" she rephrased herself

"I couldn't stand there and pretend to feel pity for that excuse of a man. He's dead and gone and I couldn't be happier. Now would you move? I have a letter to pick-up at the Post-office" Glinda moved out of the doorway, knowing her friend just needed a little space.

Elphaba was the last one to leave the post-office, it was getting dark, and she didn't like the looks of the clouds looming over head. The post-office was too far now so she ran into the nearest building; the boy's dormitories. She leaned against a wall and opened the letter, she grinned broadly upon reading the enclosed and decided she would go talk to Fiyero.

She scrambled up the stairs to her boyfriend's dorm and hastily knocked on the door. Fiyero opened it looking sleepy and a bit disgruntled.

"Fiyero, were you sleeping? It's not even nine 'o' clock yet…." She asked

"Well…I was doing homework and then I started thinking about ducks, and then I started counting them...you know what? It doesn't matter. Yes, I was sleeping." He started rambling, "Fae…visiting hours are over, how did you get in?"

Elphaba laughed, "You make it sound like you're in prison! I literally walked right in" She laughed harder. Fiyero smiled; she had a wonderful laugh.

"Anyways" she began after her laughing fit had subsided, "I wrote a letter to my father and left it in his study so I would get his response as soon as possible. I asked him if he consented to me going to the Vinkus with you during the second month of summer" She smiled brightly, "and he said yes!" Fiyero frowned. "What?"

"Second month? That means I'm still going to have to live through a whole month without you" he pouted, but quirked an eyebrow at her when she broke out into another fit of laughter, "What?" he asked curiously

"The first month you're coming with me to Munchkinland" Fiyero grinned and pulled her into a loving hug, they both smiled.

"I should go, Yero. Glinda will be worried and I'm going to be in some deep trouble if I'm caught here after curfew." Fiyero pouted a bit more, Elphie rolled her eyes, she kissed him quickly and ran to the window he looked at her bewildered

"Fae, don't tell me you're going to try to jump!" he asked; shocked

She scoffed, "Try? Didn't I tell you my grandmother was a Cat? I always land on my feet" she smiled and chuckled good heartedly

"We're on the third floor!"

"I know" she winked and headed down out the window, Fiyero ran up to it just in time to see her land on her feet and start running in the direction of Crage Hall. He could only stare; wondering how she had managed to not break her ankle, or neck, or die. He laughed a little, relieved and awestruck; he was dating a crazy person. And he loved her so much.

The exams came quickly and no one was as nearly prepared for them as Elphaba, like always. You could almost hear the entire campus release a sigh of relief as the last exam was finished. Elphie passed at the top of all her classes which took no one by surprise.

Fiyero smiled to himself as Elphaba helped him pack; ecstatic that he would be spending the whole summer with his Fae.

"Fiyero would you like to stop staring at me and start helping me help you pack?" said Elphaba snapping two green fingers in front of his face. Fiyero blushed a bit, he hadn't noticed he was staring, and got up to help her. In about ten minutes they had finished packing and Elphaba headed to leave. "Glinda will take more than five minutes to say goodbye for the summer" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "be downstairs in half an hour, okay?" she told him and closed the door behind her.

Glinda threw herself at her best friend with a rib-crushing hug, almost in tears, saying her goodbye. "Oh Elphie! I can't believe I won't see you for two whole months! Spring Break wasn't so bad because that was only two weeks but this is **eight weeks!** That's like twice the amount as last time" wailed the blonde counting on her fingers which made the green one smile; she would miss the over-enthusiastic girl more than she had let on.

"I know Glin" she hugged her back, not bothering to correct her, "I'll miss you too, promise to write me lots, alright?"

"I promise" she assured her, "But I still don't think it's fair, everyone is going to be in Munchkinland while I'm stuck all the way in the Pertha Hills" Glinda started pouting, which made Elphie laugh. She grabbed her luggage and headed to the door, "ELPHIE!" she whipped her head around

"What?"

"You aren't even gonna formally say goodbye!" Glinda was shocked

"You're coming with me downstairs!" Elphie kept walking out the door and down the hallway

"I knew that!" squeaked Glinda following her out the door

"Don't forget about me, Dearest" Glinda joked kissing Boq lovingly

"Elphie," Glinda sniffed, crying now, "I'll miss you Elphie!" she wailed hugging her green room mate again. She pulled a pink and green scarf out of her hand bag, "In case it gets cold in Munchkinland" She wrapped it around her friend's neck before adding, "Even though it's summer" and both girls smiled and hugged again before Glinda turned her attention to Fiyero, "Piss her off and I will break every bone in your body. Twice." She smiled sweetly

"Duly noted" he murmured taking a small step away from her.

"Oh Glinda, don't cry!" Elphaba hugged the blonde again

"I'm not crying!" insisted the small girl, "My eyes are sweating" and everyone laughed before climbing into the carriage. The driver whipped and the reins and the set down the driveway of Shiz. Elphaba waved 'goodbye' to Glinda and couldn't help but shed a few silent tears; she hastily wiped them away before they could sink in and burn her skin.

"Goodbye Elphie" the blonde whispered to herself, crystalline tears running down her pale cheeks, before turning and walking to the train station. Her parents hadn't sent a carriage nor had they gone to pick her up themselves. She would be making the journey home, alone on a train; from there she would wait two weeks for her parents to return from the Emerald City. Sometimes she wondered whether her parents even remembered they had a child, after all when she was born children were 'unfashionable' in Gillikin. She knew she was a mistake.

She got on the train alone, entered her private compartment where she would spend the ride alone. Her tears spilt down her face and laughed bitterly to her reflection in the window; 'Alone' was the theme of her summer.


	13. Lilies

"Boq your foot is on my side again!" Fiyero whined pushing the munchkin's foot away.

"It's not your side! That is free space!" he argued back, crossing his arms and turning away from the Vinkun boy.

"Oh my Oz, you two! You're like seven-year-olds!" came an exasperated response from beside Fiyero.

"Elphie" _Death Glare, _"Fae, in all due respect…" he started looking into her eyes; "He was on my side" He pouted defiantly

Elphaba rolled her eyes. The boys huffed. Nessa was asleep. After an hour Boq fell asleep and Fiyero was staring into the distance trying unsuccessfully to engage his girlfriend in a pointless conversation about catnip.

"Fiyero, you know I'll always love you, but shut up!" she sounded angry but she was smiling.

"Okay…but I still don't see why its cat_nip_" "Shh!" "Okay, jeez" Elphaba leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder but found that wasn't very comfortable so she brought her legs onto the carriage seat and lied down across Fiyero's lap. He smiled down at her. Within a few minutes the green girl fell asleep, Fiyero couldn't help but admire the peaceful look that settled upon her verdant features and the small barely noticeable smile that crept upon her lips as she slept.

An hour, maybe two, passed.

"Get a room you two" yawned Boq to Fiyero; having woken up before the girls.

"Well I didn't say anything when you cuddled up against Nessa" Fiyero shot back

"I can't help it if she makes a good pillow" shrugged Boq

"You both suck" remarked Elphaba casually as she tried to crack her back, "I was having the most wonderful dream where neither of you had mouths and you never said anything stupid" she said sarcastically

"But Fae if I didn't have a mouth I couldn't do this" he said, kissing her, which made her blush.

"You're scaring Boq" she laughed gesturing to the highly disturbed look on the Munchkin's face.

"Am I?" he smiled

"Yes, you are….can you both stop with all the innuendo….and the outuendo" sighed Boq

"Well don't get so worked up about it, we're here" She pointed out the window

Both of the boys got out of the Carriage fist and waited for Elphaba to wake her sister.

"Nessarose, it is I, The Unnamed God and I wish to reveal myself to you" she whispered to her sister with an ominous voice, "My name is…Frank!" Nessa opened one eye, then the other and rolled them both.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious Fabala" she laughed dryly, "Now if you're quite done would you like to help me out of here?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm _quite _done" she said casually and laughed at the face her sister made before assisting her out of the carriage and into her wheelchair.

Boq stayed for lunch before going home to greet his parents and unpack. Elphaba help Nessa wash up for dinner and showed Fiyero around the house.

"And…we bring you to the guest room where you'll be staying" Elphie brought Fiyero into the bedroom acting like the perfect hostess, which made him smile.

"So Fae, when do I get to formally meet your parents?" he asked, casually placing his bags on the bed and sitting down.

She tilted her head toward the clock on the wall, "My father comes home in half-an-hour, and I'll leave you to rest or unpack or whatever. I have to go start dinner but I'll come grab you when it's ready" she replied, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room. Fiyero noticed that she didn't mention her mother but decided not to say anything.

"Bye Fae" he said absent-mindedly after she had left, and began unpacking his things.

"Good Evening Nessa!" Frexspar Thropp greeted his favourite daughter with a hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek, then, his face turned stony as he regarded his eldest with a sneer, "Is dinner ready?" She nodded grudgingly, "Good, now take my coat, girl" he threw his coat into her arms and was about to turn when the green woman spoke up.

"Father, I'd like to remind you that we have a guest"

"Yes, That Vinkun boy of yours, isn't it?" He turned dismissively, walking into the living room, rolling Nessa along with him. Elphaba sighed and headed upstairs to grab Fiyero for dinner.

"Hey Yero, dinner's ready and my father would like to meet you" She smiled at him from the doorway. He looked up from the game of cards he had been playing alone, and smiled; he couldn't help but stare at the stunning woman in front of him. Even after travelling for six hours, making dinner, and having to deal with Nessa, She still looked amazing.

He didn't actually notice he was staring until she blushed and said, "What? Is my hair really bad?" she asked self-consciously flattening down her hair with her hand.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were Galinda" He teased, getting up and hugging her around the waist, "With a 'Ga'" he added earning him a playful swat on the arm before they shared a quick kiss and they both headed downstairs.

"Good Evening Master Fiyero!" Nessa Chirped Cheerfully From the dining room as Frex strode in.

"Prince Fiyero" The older man tried to sound pleasant as he extended his hand civilly.

"Pleased to meet you, Governor" He shook his hand firmly before they all took their seats at the large dining room table. Elphaba brought out all the food before sitting beside Fiyero. Nessarose insisted they say grace before they ate; Fiyero respectfully bowed his head though he wasn't really one for religion, and Elphaba rolled her eyes at her sister.

Everyone ate enthusiastically; Elphaba's cooking was great. Nessa and Elphie made small talk. Frexspar sat in silence. Fiyero ate, a lot, which didn't surprise either of the girls.

After dinner everyone retreated to their rooms; Fiyero insisted he rest with her but Elphaba insisted back that she needed some time alone.

"What should I do?" Elphaba asked, lying flat on her face, into her mattress. No answer. Still, she sat up and smiled.

"Hey Fiyero" The prince jumped as his girlfriend appeared in the door way, she blushed, "Did I startle you? Sorry I should've knocked"

"No harm done, what's up?" he asked

"Well right now it's the sun" She said sarcastically and sat down beside him, "Would you like to come on a walk with me? I'd like you to meet my mother" She asked casually. Fiyero wasn't sure why her mother didn't live with them but he was glad he would get to meet her none the less.

"Of course" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek

Her and Fiyero headed out the door but Elphie was grabbed by the elbow at the last minute, "Where do you think you're going?" demanded Frex

"Out" she turned and slammed the door. The governor growled under his breath.

The young couple walked down the dirt roads of Munchkinland, hand in hand, silently. The sun was setting slowly, taking its time, painting the sky with purples and pinks and orange. Soon they entered a huge poppy field that bore a cluster of trees in the centre.

"Stay here" She told the prince, smiling, as she turned and sauntered into the trees; blending in. From where Fiyero was standing you couldn't see it but inside the trees was a small clearing big enough to contain maybe four people. Elphaba sat down among the poppies that carpeted the forest floor, smiling at a small marble angel below it on a plaque was written: _Melena Thropp; mother and wife. You will be missed._

The young woman walked out through the trees, Grabbing Fiyero's hand she lead him back into the shroud of trees.

"Fiyero, meet my mother" She let go of his hand, took a step back, and smiled at him. It took him a split-second to realise this was a grave, and Elphaba's mother was dead.

"Fae…" He looked sympathetic

"It's alright, Yero. I've gotten over her death" She smiled still, Fiyero smiled back. The prince sat down among the poppies, gazing at all the Lilies that were placed around her grave, He picked up one of the blood coloured flowers and placed it upon the pale white ones.

"Hello Mrs. Thropp, I'm Fiyero!" Elphie chuckled; "As you can see I'm quite taken with your daughter" She beamed and sat down next to him, "The daughter with the emerald skin and the midnight-black hair, who talks so passionately about Animals and loves absolutely every living creature. I talking about Elphaba of course" He looped an arm around her waist, she rested her chin on his shoulder; placing a kiss on his cheek. She left her lips there a bit longer than necessary.

Hand in hand they walked back to her house. The sun fell below the horizon and the moon took its place; casting its watchful light upon Munchkinland.

Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the porch, holding each other, watching the cloudless, moonlit sky. In the air drifted a comfortable silence.

"Fae, who put all those lilies there?" he asked referring to the armfuls of the white flower that decorated her mother's grave.

"I did, my father said that no one puts lilies on the graves of the wicked. I do it in spite of him, he never goes down there and Nessa can't make the trip; it's just nice to know that he's wrong about something"

"Wicked?"

"When she died they were angry at each other, the old coot won't tell me why" She sighed, "It's doesn't matter anymore"

Fiyero stroked his thumb over her palm, she sighed happily, "I bet she would have liked to meet you. To actually meet you. From what I remember she was a loving woman, when she wasn't chewing those damned milk flowers"

"Milk flowers?"

"Glinda insists it's their fault"

"For what"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning" She thought aloud

"Maybe you should" Fiyero agreed; glad that she was willing to open up about herself.

"Well when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried she might come out…green. So he made her chew milk flowers; day and night, only it made Nessa come too soon with her little legs all tangled…and our mother never woke up" She was staring at her hands, "All of which would have never happened if not for me…at least that's what my father told me, though, Glinda insists it was the milk flower's fault"

"Well add one more to the list, your father was wrong again" he wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter

She smiled then groaned, "I have to go help Nessie into bed, perhaps we should move inside?" she asked

"Do we have to?" he whined

"Well as much as I'd love to stay out here and use you as a giant pillow; yes, we do" she said, Fiyero stood extending his hand toward his girlfriend, she took it and stood up.

"I'm just a big scarecrow to you, aren't I?" she laughed at that

"Yes, your head is all straw, no brain" she brushed her hand through his hair fondly, he chuckled.

"Life's more painless for the brainless…" he joked

"If you only had a brain" She agreed as they walked inside.

"Just let me finish this chapter, Fabala" Nessarose pleaded with her sister holding up a romance novel

"Nessa, the book will be here in the morning" she argued hoisting her into the fluffy bed

She grumbled inaudibly underneath the blankets, rolling over so her back was to Elphaba.

"Goodnight Nessie, Sweet dreams" she said the older girl, blowing out the flowery candle.

Elphaba walked up into her bedroom and slipped on her nightgown before going back down the stairs.

"Hi Fae" Fiyero greeted her as she came in and sat on his bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked sceptically upon looking at him

"Reading" he announced proudly

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you believe I was reading" he pouted a bit

"Well I would were you not upside-down and reading a book titled 'what to do about hairspray'" she smirked

"Fine, you win" he sat up properly; she took that as an invitation to snuggle up beside him. He kissed the top of her forehead, she sighed contentedly.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?" she responded lazily, looking up to meet his sapphire eyes

"Did you know that I love you?" He kissed her nose which made her eyelashes flutter

"I love you too" she leaned up to kiss him

"Let me get a bit more comfortable and put on my night clothes" he said, sitting up to take of his shirt

"You sleep shirtless?"

"Well I've got to do something with this rippling muscleiness" He said; striking a pose. Elphaba rolled her eyes, he laughed a bit.

Elphaba was lying on her back, her hair was fanned out behind her and her eyes were gently shut. Fiyero picked up a piece of her hair and absent-mindedly twirled it between his fingers.

"You're so beautiful" He told her placing a kiss on her temple

"And you're a bad liar" she said sleepily, turning over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, you stubborn, green girl" he teased giving her waist a little squeeze

They drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in her life, Elphaba dreamt. She dreamt about her mother.

Melena smiled down at her eldest daughter as she slept.


	14. Thinking of Munchkinland

Elphaba stretched as she awoke at six 'o' clock, like she had her whole life, and reluctantly rolled out of bed and away from Fiyero. She didn't realise, however, how close she was to the edge and landed on her behind with a loud 'thump'.

"Why am I not surprised that you're up so early?" Fiyero yawned from on the bed

"I always get up this early" she insisted, taking his hand to help her up, and sitting back down beside him, "So did you win that argument with Boq?" she asked, he looked at her quizzically

"You talk in your sleep," she explained, laughing, "You and Boq were arguing over either a piece cake or a piece of fabric. Some, something red velvet" The prince chuckled as well.

"Stay in your own dreams" he joked

Elphaba left Fiyero in the guest bedroom and wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast for the family (and Fiyero). Elphaba walked back up from the larder with a slab of bacon and carton of eggs, she lit the stove top and greased a frying pan before she went to check if Nessa was awake.

She poked her head in the doorway and found her sister awake and deeply enthralled in her novel, again.

"Hey Nessie, were you up reading all night?" she asked upon noticing the dark circles under her greyish eyes

"No" she answered shortly, still reading, "Why?"

"Because you look so tired"

"Well the walls are very thin" At this Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, not knowing what she meant. Nessa burst out laughing before trying to explain, "Oh Yero you're so handsome! You're the princelyest prince in all of Oz!" Nessa mimicked her sister.

Elphaba blushed a deep emerald colour, "Good luck trying to get into your chair by yourself this morning" Elphie smirked and left the room.

"Damnit!" cursed the younger girl.

Eventually Fiyero rolled out of bed and down to breakfast and Frex also strode down the stairs to join the rest of them. And after ten minutes of begging on Nessa's behalf, Elphaba finally assisted her out of bed bearing a triumphant smile. After everyone ate Elphaba, Nessarose and Fiyero went to spend the day in town. Nessa ran into a friend from high school and left their trio to spend the day with her, which left the young couple alone.

"You know we could do something romantic…" Elphaba looked up at her boyfriend, "but I think it would be a lot more fun to go play a prank on Boq" she finished

"What don't we have in common, Fae? I mean think about it, we both love me, we both think I'm a genius and we both love to play pranks on Boq" he started counting on his fingers

"Yes…genius….is that what we're calling it now?" she joked as they walked through the town to Boq's house.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked curiously

"Just play along" She smiled evilly before starting to 'fake-cry'. Fiyero knocked on the door and they were both pleased when it was Boq who opened it. The verdant young woman played up the crying before she started to talk.

"Boq! Thank Oz you're home" She sobbed

"Elphie? Are you…crying? What happened?"

"There was an explosion in the emerald city! And….and Glin…Glinda didn't make it out of the city!" she wailed trying to supress her grin; he was eating this up.

"Glinda!" he panicked, "I'LL SAVE YOU!" he ran out the door and down the street, when he was out of view they both let out their laughter

"Wait, Fae doesn't water hurt you?" he asked worried about the burns in the corners of her eyes and down her emerald cheeks

"Worth it" she grinned at him

They walked home, hand in hand, unable to control their laughter. Later that night Boq showed up at their door, he looked tired and sweaty; as if he had been running.

"You guys are just asses" he grumbled

"Cool story bro" Fiyero replied before he closed the door in his face

"Wow, Fiyero I don't know how I ever doubted your 'manly charm'" she said sarcastically, "'Cool story bro' is definitely one for the history books"

"Hey!" he stuck his tongue out at her

"Wait a minute, Yero, I wasn't done insulting you" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"This would be a perfect summer if only Glinda was here" Elphie sighed

"Too bad she had to blow up" they both laughed at that

Glinda got off the train and was not the least bit surprised when nobody was there to greet her.

"Just a pretty girl alone at a train station, that's not asking for me to get robbed or worse" she grumbled as she dragged her own luggage into the taxi. The cab driver asked where she was going and she mumbled her destination. The cab pulled up in front of the Upland's home and she grudgingly walked up to the house. She took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door; she was shocked when her mother answered it.

"Glinny Dinny!" her mother wore a fake smile and pulled her daughter into a noticeably awkward hug, "How are you dearest? It looks like you put on the freshman fifteen!"

"What?" her voice cracked, "Momsie this is my second year of university"

"Is it?"

"Where do you think I was all of last year?"

"Somewhere" she waved her hand dismissively, walking inside the house. Glinda followed in suit.

"Excuse me Momsie I have to use the ladies room" She scurried up the stairs in the main hallway and into the private bathroom attached to her bedroom, she let her tears flow freely and then felt sick, not actually sick but she told herself she did. The small blonde purged into a bucket until she felt she was thin enough for her parents to love her. Then, like every time she made herself do this she sat in front of her vanity and took a good look at herself. She used to be proud of herself, of how she didn't make herself throw up any more, ever since her friendship with Elphie and her relationship with Boq. They accepted her, but she failed them by letting her insecurities crash around her and by being so weak. She wished she could be strong, like Elphie. What would she say? She wouldn't be proud.

"I hate you" she spat at her reflection, "I loathe you" she insisted again, in a broken voice. Eventually she fixed her makeup and calmed herself down enough to return downstairs and greet her father.

"Hi Popsicle" she tried to sound happy

"Galinda, dear, what are you wearing? You look atrocious, what happened to my little girl who had a sense of style?" her father questioned, not joking at all.

"It's just Glinda now" she tried her hardest to ignore his other comment

"Why in Oz's name would you do a stupid thing like that" asked her mother, "It's so unfashionable" she added

"It was in honour of a friend" she replied through gritted teeth

"Oh Glinny Dinny nobody will ever take you seriously, you're just so adorable when you're mad!" her father mocked and pinched her cheek.

"I'd rather get good grades than be taken seriously" she insisted

"Oh Galin-Glinda dearest, it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed" her mother told her in a sing-song voice

"You're absolutely right, Laurena" Glinda's father agreed with the older blonde woman. The two of them turned and left the room without so much as a second glance at their daughter.

"I love you too" Glinda sighed as the trudged back to her bedroom. She began to start a letter to Elphaba but was unsure if she should send it, she didn't want to dampen her spirits, but she wrote it anyway.

_Dearest, darlingist, Elphie_, it began, _save me or kill me, your choice. Just choose and choose fast._

Glinda didn't send it but felt minutely better by writing it; she always felt better after writing letter, even if they didn't get sent. She had a book of them; she opened up her journal to a fresh page and began a new letter.

_Mother and father,_

_ Your words are crippling and they sting my heart like my tears sting my eyes. I hate to cry, it's so ugly. You told me that, you always point out my flaws, you don't care about what the repercussions might be, and you don't even know that people have feelings other than yourselves. I used to be like you, so shallow and mean, but I like to think I'm a real person now; not one of these fake, airheaded, prissy little things that do what they're told because their 'daddy' tells them to. But I used to be one of those girls, someone like you, I hate that, I hate the fact that I was ever as monstrous as you two are. As soon as I can I am moving so far away from here. To Munchkinland. With Boq. Smarten up, you people don't live in the real world but I'm glad someone opened my eyes before it was too late for me. It's too late for you, but you don't care, if it's not in 'Ozian Vogue' then it doesn't matter, right? _

_ I can only hope that, one day, I won't be your daughter._

_ Glinda_

The blonde girl stared out her window and sighed, 'I wonder what Elphie's doing right now', she toyed with the thought; hoping that she was thinking of her. She was.


	15. All the emeralds in the Emerald City

"C'mon Boq, Even Nessa's lifting things!" Elphaba encouraged the munchkin as he struggled to help load the carriage.

"You don't have to try to carry Fiyero's suitcase filled with hair-care products!" he argued finally managing to get it on.

"Because Glinda's not that bad…." she mocked him as she returned into the house

"Whatever" he scoffed; climbing into the carriage

"Goodbye Nessie, I'll see you in a month" Elphaba bid her sister goodbye as she leaned down to hug her

"I'll miss you Fabala, though I still don't see why you're leaving so early"

"Because we're making an extra stop in Gillikin to make a surprise visit to Glinda, and Boq will spend the rest of summer with her"

"How kind" Nessa smiled at the thought

"Bye Nessa"

"Bye Fabala"

They embraced before Elphaba left the room to get Fiyero and say goodbye to her father.

"Hello Fae" he kissed her cheek, "Everything ready?"

"Yes, but it would have been faster had you helped instead of spending an hour on your hair" she replied

"I have to keep up with my beauty regime, I wouldn't want you to leave me for a handsomer prince" he joked

"You're beautiful" she chuckled and kissed him

"Not compared to you" he held her close, neither of them noticed Nessa wheel herself into the room

"Oh Oz, get a room you two" she sighed, both their heads whipped around to look at her

"Were in a room" the green woman stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister

"Whatever" she sighed exasperatedly rolling out the same door

"I'll meet you in the carriage, I have to say goodbye to my father" her voice took a sudden faraway tone

"Fae..."

"I'll be fine, Yero, I'm not a child. I can handle my father" she smiled faintly, before turning and leaving the room.

"Father…" she began quietly from the doorway of his study, his head snapped up

"So the carriage is leaving soon, then?" he sounded bored

"Yes"

"And you remember our agreement?"

"Yes, but have you told Nessa yet?"

"She'll find out when I decide to tell her, but I want you out of the house by next July"

"Understood" she ducked her head and fled from the room

Elphaba climbed into the carriage and sat beside Fiyero, he noticed her change in mood and wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled in closer to him.

"Oh Oz I have to sit through nine hours of this" Boq sighed from the other end of the carriage.

"Momsie do we have any fresh bread?" asked Glinda timidly, entering her kitchen

"Do you really think you need it?" her mother drawled from the next room

"I suppose not" she mumbled to herself

"What's that, duckling?" Laurena Upland appeared in the doorway

"I said I'm going out" she turned and headed for the door

"Bring a sweater, boys aren't attracted to runny noses, you know" she chirped

"I have a boyfriend, mother" she replied annoyed

"Who says you can't have two?" her mother laughed haughtily as she left the room.

Glinda opened her front door and ran as far as she could into the great Gillikin forest, when she finally stopped running she sat down on a log and waited for her heart rate to slow down. She hadn't noticed that she was crying, she cried even harder upon realising this. She wanted to be strong, strong like her Elphie, so instead of bawling she picked up a rock and whipped it at a nearby tree; the birds residing in it scattered.

She decided to stay and see what her parents would do if she went missing, the idea of her parents actually worried about her made her grin foolishly. She climbed up a tree where she would hide out for the night and wrapped her sweater around her and dozed off to sleep high up in a tree.

The next morning she woke up and almost fell off the wide branch she was on.

"Now they'll realise how important I am" Glinda announced to herself. She walked back to her home, the stopped at the door to pull unruly leaves and twigs out of her golden curls. She walked into her home and into the living room where her parents were having a glass of wine and reading popular magazines.

"Glinda, dearest how are you!" her mother looked up from her magazine to address her only child, "your hair looks absolutely dreadful, did you lose your hairbrush?" she looked worried

"I was gone all night and you didn't even notice" the small blonde was utterly shocked

"What's that, dear?" her parents weren't even listening

Glinda turned and fled their presence to retreat to her bedroom; she locked the door behind her.

"They don't even care" she couldn't believe it, yet that was something she had come to expect of them.

"They don't even care about me, well then perhaps I should stop pretending as well" she thought out loud, "They think they're so superior that they don't have to give a damn about anyone else!" Glinda was getting angrier, "Well then I won't give a damn about them!" she shouted at her door, hoping they might hear her. Glinda tried to calm herself down enough to go back downstairs. She was excited at the thought that she would no longer have to worry about her parent's judgemental glares and remarks; she was so excited that she rode down the stairs on her behind.

"Glinda!" her father looked angry "don't do that! It's so un-lady-like" the tall man scolded.

Glinda stood up, looked him right in the eye, and giggled. "I just don't care. Not even a little bit" she giggled again and walked past him into her kitchen. She grabbed the fattiest food she could find and had a big mouthful.

"NOO!" her mother begged, "THE CARBS! THINK ABOUT YOUR HIPS!" the older woman gripped her face

"I don't care!" Glinda reminded them in a sing-song voice, "and guess what else? It's about time I get some respect from you two" she decided, looking menacingly at her parents, they looked shocked at such an outburst.

"I've taken your insults and I've gone with your diets but I'm done now. I'm standing up for myself because I'm done being verbally and mentally abused be you two" she told the pointing a pink fingernail in their direction.

"Glinda! What's gotten into you?" her father; Vincent, asked

"I've been inspired by someone I look up to" she folded her arms across her chest

"And who would that be?" Her mother demanded

"My bestest friend, Elphaba Thropp" Glinda smirked at her parents

"Elphaba...hmmm" Laurena lifted a slender finger to her lips, "Oh I know! I Read about her in 'Ozian Vogue' isn't she the Governor's daughter? Now which one was she? The one with the hideoudious skin condition or the tragic disfigurement?" she laughed cruelly

"Neither, Elphie is my very best friend she is neither hideoudious nor is her sister disfigured; they are both kinder than you two would ever know. Elphie isn't a fakeified girl like the girls I used to be friends with, she's real, and she's like the sister I always wanted. But you two wouldn't have another child would you? I should hope you wouldn't bring another child into your household of hate and judgement" she spat at her parents before leaving the room

"Vincent, are we bad parents?" Laurena looked worriedly at her husband

"Don't worry about it dear, she's probably just on her period" he reassured her

She smiled, "I knew I wasn't a bad mother", and they returned to what they were doing

The Upland household went on about the same way until about six days later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Glinda sighed walking to the door and swinging it open widely

"What do you wan-Elphie? ELPHIE!" Glinda squealed before enclosing the green girl in a huge bear hug

"Surprise?" she laughed hugging her back

"Elphie I can't believificate you came to visit me!" she squealed before hugging her again, less tightly this time, "You have no idea what this means to me" She let a small crystal tear fall

"Well I'm glad you're so happy but there's someone else who would like to see you" Elphaba stepped back to reveal Boq who was holding a single pink rose.

"Boq!" she flew into his arms and held him close, "I never want to go twenty days without you again" she whispered

"And they thought we were bad" Elphaba mumbled to Fiyero who laughed

"Fi-Fi!" she hugged Fiyero next, "Elphie did you plan all this?" she looked to her best friend

"Well, not _all _of it. Your parents helped me plan the best part" she smiled genuinely at the blonde

"What's 'the best part'?" she looked anxious

"Boq is going to stay with you for the rest of the summer" Elphie explained.

"Momsie and Popsicle helped plan this?" she asked in dis-belief, to which Elphaba nodded. Glinda turned to face her parents who were smiling warmly at her. She hugged them tightly, "And I said all those horrible things to you" she was mortified

"And you meant them" Her mother looked into her eyes, as if meeting her daughter for the first time, "Some people just need a wake-up call. We sure did. And…and we love you Glinda" Laurena wrapped her arms around her only daughter

"What?" Glinda didn't remember the last time she'd heard that from her parents, "I love you too" She let a few tears slide down her rosy cheeks. Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly; Glinda snapped back into her normal self and started bouncing around trying to show everyone to a guest room.

"So Elphie, how long are you two staying" She smiled leading her and Fiyero up to their rooms

"Only about a week" she replied

"Oh Elphie that's not nearly enough time to show you all my favouritest place in Gillikin!" she panicked

"I missed you too" she green girl laughed

Later that night after everyone had settled in Elphaba sat on Glinda's bed, letting her play with her hair.

"Elphie your hair is so long!" she exclaimed, picking up a piece and letting it fall again

"Oz forbid I cut it or Fiyero would kill me" she joked

"He wouldn't kill you"

"He'd kill me and then cry about it" at that, both girls laughed, "I don't know who's hair he loves more, mine or his" they laughed again

"I love yours more" Fiyero said from the doorway; making both girls jump

"Fiyero, how long have you been there?" Elphaba questioned

"Wouldn't you like to know" He smirked "I'm stealth like a ninja" he made dramatic arm movements to prove his point

"Fi-Fi, This is girls only, unless you'll let me paint your nails pink!" Glinda smiled hopefully

"I'll go see what Boq's doing" he said hurriedly walking down the hall

"Gets em' every time" The blonde smiled triumphantly, "So will _you _let me paint your nails pink?" she turned to her green friend

"Keep dreaming, Glin" Elphaba remarked sarcastically

".Oz! Elphie, I just realised that this is our last year at Shiz!" Glinda gasped

"So?"

"So that means we won't be sharing a room anymore! By this time next year we'll be graduatified and we'll never talk again!" She wailed

"Glinda!" Elphaba laughed earning her a death glare, "Glinda," she said more seriously this time, taking her hands, "We will be best friends forever no matter what" she smiled at her

"Promise? No matter what? Even if we never actually talk after we graduate?" She looked up at Elphaba with tear-filled aquamarine eyes

"I promise, even when the sun falls from the sky and all the emeralds in the emerald city are long gone, that we will be very bestest friends" the two girls hugged.

"I can't believe that were almost done school, and then I'll marry Boq and you'll marry Fiyero and become a princess and we'll be best friends, and you'll have forty babies and name some of them after me. And I'll have sixty babies and name some of them after you! And I'll paint one green! And we'll live happily ever after!" Glinda blurted, running out of breath

"Forty babies, you say?" Fiyero smiled

"You're back" Glinda stuck her tongue out at him

"I told you: stealthy ninja skills"

"Sure…" Elphie rolled her eyes

"Don't be like that Elphie, you know I'm right, because you and Fi-Fi will be married one day and that'll make you a princess and you'll have so many babies you'll run out of places to put them! And I'll have so many babies that I'll have to put some of mine in your house, and the only way we'll be able to tell them apart is because yours will be born with their hair in little braids wearing little elphie glasses and mine will have blonde hair and they'll love pink!"

"That's a lot of babies" Fiyero wore an impish grin, Elphaba threw a pillow at him

"And all my babies will be really short 'cause Boq is a munchkin and I'm like, four foot six" She added

"Sounds like a plan" Elphaba laughed

"The best plan ever! You know why?"

"Why is that Glin?"

"Because together we're the greatest team there's ever been and we'll be best friends even when the sun falls from the sky and all the emeralds in the emerald city are long gone, right?" she looked to her best friend for confirmation

"Right" She smiled gently at the blonde girl

"Promise? No, Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her little finger

"Pinky promise" Elphaba confirmed, locking her emerald finger in Glinda's

"Why are all the emeralds gone?" Boq asked; just walking in on the conversation

"Because the Wizard has a gambling addiction" Fiyero answered, shrugging. They all shared a laugh, before going to bed.


End file.
